Meteor Shower
by Chocolate Cherry
Summary: Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes, dans leurs excès ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu... Que leur baiser consume.  William Shakespeare.
1. Prologue

Auteur : ChocolateCherry

Dédiée à ma femme : Estelle

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne gagne aucun argent à écrire cette histoire. Tout les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire le Prologue de Meteor Shower et me laissez votre avis pour la suite. En espérent vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre. Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice : Alice.

XoXo ChocolateCherry.

**_Meteor Shower._**

**Prologue **

Avec un visage de glace, je dis des mensonges. Je souris…

Mais ça me dégoûte d'être comme ça.

J'ai seulement essayé d'être… à l'aise.

C'est comme demander ce qu'on ne peut avoir…

Tout le monde recherche… la tranquillité.

Malgré tout, on lutte pour être satisfait.

(Prisoner Of Love - Utada Hikaru)

Londres, gare de King's Cross, une gare pleine de Moldus. Le Directeur de Poudlard, ce fou de Dumbledore, a certainement négligé le côté pratique. Comment un Sorcier, armé d'un chariot encombré d'une valise et d'une cage, pourrait-il ne pas attirer l'attention ? Il semble que, le fait que se soit la croix et la bannière pour accéder à la voie 9 ¾, ne l'inquiète pas plus que cela. Le jeune homme avança avec, comme seul compagnie, un homme brun, légèrement plus grand que lui, habillé de noir, une couleur passe partout, peut importe l'endroit, fréquenté de sorcier ou non, comme là où nous sommes. La proximité de leurs corps n'était du qu'au fait que le brun semblait de toute évidence pousser le chariot du jeune homme à ces côtés. Cette rentrée dans cette école semblait le mettre d'une humeur exécrable, mais il était d'abord impatient, impatient de quitter cette gare qui respirait l'ennuie et la honte de fouler ce lieu rempli de Moldus, pour le sang-pur qu'il était. Le soleil ne filtrait pas à travers les grandes baies vitrées de la gare de King's Cross, après tout nous étions à Londres comment un rayon de soleil pourrait-il exister sous cette couche de nuage grisâtre ? Vue la peau blanchâtre du jeune homme, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'était de doute façon pas du genre à s'allonger sur un transat au soleil et laisser sa peau prendre un douce teinte caramel. Après tout il n'était pas un bonbon, malgré le regard appréciateur de quelques jeunes moldus de sexe féminins qui le détaillé en se cachant derrière un magazine moldu de mauvais goût, dont une qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre le haut et le bas. Leurs intelligence ne devait surement pas dépasser le Qi d'un scrout à pétard car le jeune homme leurs jeta un regard méprissant. Comment osaient-elles poser leurs yeux de minable moldus sur lui ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et un courent d'air venu du néant vint se répandre dans la gare, soufflant sur son passage les journaux qui tombèrent par terre, commencent alors une danse avec les pages sous les yeux honteux de leurs propriétaires prient sur le fait. La rentrée dans le train n'allait plus tarder, le départ étant prévue pour Onze Heures tapante, il lui restait une quinzaine de minutes avant de partir loin de cette endroit dégoutant, dont l'air était pollué par la respiration de ces moldus écœurant.

Le jeune homme et son compagnon arrêtèrent leurs marchent devant le mur qui cachait aux yeux des moldus la voie 9 3/4. Il observa les alentours et remarqua plusieurs sorciers essayent tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage dans la foule. Certains étaient facilement reconnaissables. Qui viendrait se promener dans une gare en compagnie d'un hibou ? Il crut reconnaître au loin un visage familier, surement une ancienne conquête lors d'un voyage en Angleterre. Il faut dire qu'il possédait un charme naturel : des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux gris, une peau diaphane le tout un corps d'une taille fine mais pas d'un genre mollasson. Sa réputation de tombeur de ces dames lui avait procurée une liste de conquêtes aussi remplie qu'un annuaire téléphonique dans une zone surpeuplée. Mais derrière la silhouette d'ange, qui satisfaisait le regard de la gent féminine, une personnalité tout autre se cachait. Sadique, ironique, hypocrite et cruel, voilà se qui le qualifiait le mieux selon la gente féminine qu'il avait rendu folle. Mais même dans son lit, il ne leur accordait pas plus qu'un vague coup d'œil. Prenant la porte une fois leurs "petites affaires accomplies". Mais la gente féminine ne semblait pas s'offusquer de cette affront, après tout qui pourrait en vouloir à un ange ? Il respirait la crainte, la méfiance mais aussi le respect, il venait d'une noble et richissime famille de Sang-Pur.

Sans regarder son compagnon, ni même la foule autour de lui, il avança d'un pas décidé vers le mur de brique rouge. La seconde d'après il se trouvait sur la fameuse voie 9 3/4 et face au Poudlard Express, crachant un tapis de nuage gris qui couvrait le ciel ainsi que les élèves au alentour. Il entendit venir de derrière son compagnon, au son du chariot rouillé, qui roulait sur le sol en béton de la gare. Il se retourna sur son comparse, lui fit un signe de la tête, lui intimant de le suivre jusqu'à un des wagons. Il ne faisait pas attention aux têtes des sorciers et sorcières qui le dévisageait sur son passage, son seul souhait étant de trouver un wagon vide et d'apprécier sa solitude qui ne durerait qu'un temps, voir même que quelques heures. Wagon qu'il trouva facilement à l'avant du Poudlard Express dans une zone plus calme mais également plus sombre du au nuage gris qui flottait autour des nuages.

" Monsieur, j'ai installée votre malle, désirez-vous autre chose ? "

En toute réponse le jeune homme lui tendit une bourse remplie de quelques galions qu'accepta le compagnon, qui s'éloigna après quelques gestes de salutations, laissant le jeune homme dans le silence. Dans quelques heures, il serait à Poudlard pour son unique et dernière année.

Drago Malfoy ferma les yeux, profitant du silence et du calme, qui ne dureraient surement pas.

Devant l'immense baptise que représentait la gare de Londres, une jeune fille observait assise sur un banc les feuilles qui virevoltaient au gré du vent dans une danse sensuelle et langoureuse. Elle était là, immobile, observant les Moldus s'afférés autour de leurs voitures, sortant les valises du coffre, pressés par le temps indiquant le futur départ de leur train. D'un simple geste, elle remonta légèrement sa manche, observent la montre de cuir marron encerclant son poignet gauche. Il lui restait 10 minutes avant son départ. C'était suffisant, il ne lui fallait pas un temps précieux pour s'installer dans un compartiment. Contrairement aux Londoniens présents, elle n'était pas stressée. Cela l'amusait d'observer tout ses visages différents, et son esprits partit quelques instant vers les différentes contrées qui accueilleraient bientôt les futurs passagers. Le Vendredi devait surement être plus calme pour les départs en vacances que le Samedi, mais ce qui l'attendait n'était pas une promenade de santé. Après une dernière contemplation du paysage, elle prit son chariot des deux mains et traversa la foule de Moldus impatients afin d'atteindre l'entrée de la gare.

Arrivée dans l'immense Hall de la gare de King Cross, la foule la submergea et elle se retrouva entourée de part et d'autre de Moldus. Elle laissa un instant ses yeux s'habitués à cette foule dense avant de progresser sur le quai en direction du mur située entre la voie 9 et 10. Dumbledore avait-il trouvé cela marrant de faire passer ses élèves dans une gare rempli de Moldus avant de trouver un monde magique ? Elle était sûr comme chaque année d'avoir l'air stupide au milieu de tous ses gens avec sa malle et la cage animalière qui accueillait son chat d'une couleur d'un roux flamboyant, Pattenrond. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle traversait ce mur écarlate qui séparait les deux mondes. Quelqu'un avait-il un jour remarqué, que lorsque le premier septembre arrivait certaines personnes disparaissent sous les yeux des Moldus à travers un passage secret tapis dans la brique ?. Probablement non. Dumbledore avait surement prévue un sortilège d'illusion pour quiconque voyait ce moment précis, voir même un sortilège de confusion, rien de bien néfaste pour la mémoire.

Arrivée devant la barrière magique, les yeux Chocolat de la jeune fille observèrent les alentours, regardant ses camarades, surement paniqués par le peu de temps restant avant le grand départ. Pour elle, il serait probablement le dernier, tout comme cela devrait être sa derrière année dans ce Château qui aura vu son évolution durent 7 années de sa vie. Ses cheveux bruns voltèrent délicatement lorsqu'une brise traversa son corps de part et d'autre, un frisson vint se loger le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Rien de désagréable cependant. Le visage de la jeune fille était neutre, sans artifice, ni maquillage, elle était naturelle. Elle n'allait pas au bal après tout. Elle partait étudier pour sa dernière année de scolarité.

Après un dernier regard au alentour, elle se décida à avancer afin de passer du côté de l' autre monde. Avançant vers son destin, elle traversa sans hésiter la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Le quai était animé d'une foule moins nombreuse que celle qui régnait, il y a encore quelques secondes sur un quai différent. La plupart des élèves était déjà à bord du Poudlard Express, faisant des signes à leurs familles restaient sagement un peu plus loin. Certaines mères avaient la larme à l'œil, et la jeune femme pensa qu'il s'agissait surement de la première séparation. L'enfant quitte le nid familiale pour voler de ses propres ailes à l'école de sorcellerie pour effectuer une première année studieuse, enfin tel était sa vision. Elle poussa directement son chariot vers l'avant du train, dépassant certaines familles prêtes à repartir vers une maison plus vide que d'ordinaire, vers un quotidien bouleversée. Arrivée vers le premier wagon, la jeune fille monta sans un regard en arrière, personne ne resterait à la regarder, émue monter dans le train. Poussant la porte, elle avança tranquillement, tirant sa malle vers un compartiment, où elle était sûr de trouver un peu de calme et de tranquillité avant l'arrivée à Poudlard.

Si la jeune fille avait eu la permission de partir seule cette année, c'était seulement grâce à la convention des dentistes qui se tenait cette année à Chicago où ses parents étaient les invités d'honneur. Une telle invitation ne se refuse pas. C'était avec sourire qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, à ses yeux, personne ne méritait le plus au monde d'être reconnu dans leur profession qu'eux. Malgré un certain regret de ne pas pouvoir les voir une dernière fois avant de partir vers sa double vie, comme elle aimait la qualifiée, elle ne pouvait que sourire devant le bonheur rayonnent de ses parents. Autrefois elle avait pensée prendre la relève une fois adulte, exercée dans le cabinet familiale. Etre proche d'eux, à leurs côtés. Ce rêve était bien avant qu'elle ne reçoive cette lettre qui avait changée sa vie. Ce bout de parchemin l'invitant le premier septembre sur la voie 9 3/4 entre la 9 et la 10 pour venir exercer la sorcellerie dans une école populaire anglaise.

Elle entra dans un compartiment, celui du Préfet et de la Préfète en Chef, honneur que lui avait fait Dumbledore en lui envoyant un hibou au beau milieu de l'été, écrivant sur un vieux parchemin d'une écrire fine, qu'il lui offrait ce poste. Elle déposa tant bien que mal sa malle le long du mur, au dessus de la banquette laminée qui était destinée à être son siège pour les prochaines heures. Peut être que son homologue masculin viendrait plus tard après avoir saluée ses amis. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui partagerait cette fonction avec elle. Elle finit par se laisser aller sur la banquette et libéra son chat de la cage dans laquelle il était retenu. Enfin elle sortit un livre et commença la lecture de celui-ci.

Le train arriva quelques heures plus tard à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Vêtue de son uniforme et de son badge épinglé sur sa poitrine, elle descendit d'une démarche calme et souple du Wagon. Elle était perplexe, son homologue n'était pas venu et elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité. Les élèves, à partir de la deuxième année, couraient afin de monter dans les carrosses tirés comme toujours par les fidèles Sombrals. Cette bête mythique que seules certaines personnes pouvaient observée. Au loin, elle pouvait voir Poudlard, cet édifice imposant et ses immenses tours, pointant vers le ciel. Elle fit un léger signe de mains à ces amis partant vers le Château et partit rejoindre les premières années qui eux avait le droit à un voyage au sein de barques ensorcelée qui les guideraient à travers le lac vers Poudlard, leurs lieu d'études pendant les 7 prochaines années.

" Bonsoir Hermione, c'était sûr que tu serais la prochaine Préfète en Chef "

" Bonsoir Hagrid, il faut croire que le professeur Dumbledore estime que je suis faite pour ce poste "

Après un dernier sourire au géant, elle monta dans une des barques en compagnie de trois premières années terrifiées et excitées par l'inconnu, comme elle à leurs âge. Mais elle n'était plus une nouvelle, elle était Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et Préfète en Chef, prête à affronter sa dernière année d'étude dans le lieu le plus magique qui soit au monde, Poudlard.


	2. Un nouveau monde

Auteur : Toujours ChocolateCherry ^^

RARs :

G : Cher ou Chère ? G ^^, tout d'abord merci pour ta review, je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon résumé médiocre créé à une heure avancée de la nuit, merci également d'avoir eu le courage d'avoir été le premier à me poster ton commentaire, le prologue ayant pas encore été corrigé par ma correctrice avant le postage certaines fautes se sont glissées à mon insu, fautes désormais corrigées, tout comme ce chapitre qui lui à été corriger avant le postage. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris la première parti de ta review : Pas trop pire à date ! Peut être me l'expliqueras-tu si tu lis ce premier chapitre ^^.

Hilaidora : Je suis ravie que ce prologue t'ait autant emballée et j'espère continuée d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes avec ce premier chapitre. Je suis heureuse que la curiosité t'est poussée à entamer la lecture de mon histoire et je m'excuse pour les fautes. Ma correctrice n'avait pas encore le prologue lorsque je l'ai posté. C'est chose faite puisqu'il est passé entre ces mains aussi que ce premier chapitre.

(note de la correctrice : Je n'avais pas encore été engagée ! lol)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Un mystérieux jeune homme ressemblant à un ange, arrive à Londres à la Gare de King Cross en compagnie d'un homme tout aussi mystérieux, habillée de noir. Ne cachant pas sa haine des Moldus, il ignore le regard charmeur que lui envoie la gente féminine derrière leurs magazines face à la vision du physique du jeune homme. D'un blond presque blanc, une peau diaphane, des yeux gris accompagnés d'une silhouette fine, le jeune homme ne passe pas inaperçue parmi la foule. Arrivés sur la voie 9 3/4, les deux hommes ne s'attardent pas et montent à bord du Poudlard Express à la recherche d'un compartiment vide et calme. Séparée de son compagnon, qui s'avérait être un employé, le jeune homme à l'allure d'un ange se retrouve seul, profitant du calme, avant d'entamer une première et unique année au sein de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie.

Hermione Granger arrive également au sein du Poudlard Express après avoir voyagée seule jusqu'à Londres, ayant laissés ses parents, dentistes, à une convention à Chicago. Épinglée de son badge de Préfète en Chef pour sa dernière année de scolarité dans l'école prestigieuse de Magie, Poudlard, elle est sans nouvelle de son Homologue masculin durant le voyage. Arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, elle décide malgré tout d'assumer ses fonctions et de conduire les premières années en compagnie d'Hagrid vers le château à travers le lac sur les barques ensorcelées.

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau monde.**

_Ce que vous voyez n'a pas d'importance._

_Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être_

_Quelqu'un qui vous ressemble._

_Ce que vous savez n'a pas d'importance._

_Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir le visage_

_De quelqu'un qui pourrais vous ressemblez._

_All the Right Moves - One Republic_

Le train était arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard depuis quelques minutes, Drago Malfoy observait part la fenêtre de son compartiment, ses futurs camarades partant d'un bon pas vers les Sombrals qui les mèneraient vers le château. Ils avançaient d'un bon pas, alors qu'il se résignait à regret à sortir du Poudlard Express afin de se joindre à cette foule bruyante. Dés le premier pied qu'il posa sur le sol froid et grisâtre de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, il regretta le silence de sa cabine, et avança d'un air résigné vers l'une des calèches tirées par les Sombrals. Il ne souhaitait pas de compagnie. Être entouré était superficiel à ces yeux. Être au côté d'une personne ne rendrait pas son existence plus palpitante.

Arrivé devant les immenses portes qui cachaient le Grand Hall de ces yeux, Drago Malfoy resta un instant pensif devant l'édifice. Il regrettait de devoir y mettre les pieds, préférant les cours à domicile que ces parents lui avait suivre durent les 6 dernières années. Les nombreux voyages de ceux-ci étaient la cause de l'isolement du jeune homme. En voyage constant, sans un domicile fixe, il ne pouvait décemment pas suivre une scolarité normale. La cause de son arrivé à Poudlard était dû à la mort soudaine de son père. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de mourir d'un Avada Kedabra, mais au moins il n'avait pas souffert, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Suite à cet "accident" sa mère avait décidé de reprendre l'entreprise familiale. L'économie du monde magique était excellente car les Malfoy possédaient des actions dans diverses organisations magiques ainsi que leur entreprise qui était une pionnière dans le développement de sorts en tout genre. Mais elle avait également décidée de poser leurs valises dans une résidence afin de donner une vie légèrement plus stable à son fils. Après un dernier soupir face à ce souvenir désagréable qui lui était revenu en mémoire, il poussa l'une des énormes portes afin d'entrer dans l'enceinte du château.

La pièce était telle qu'il l'avait imaginée. Vieillotte, sans aucune décoration particulière. L'architecture était principalement faite de pierre sombre, mais haute de plafond. Les escaliers présents dans le Grand Hall était fait dans le marbre et sur sa gauche il put admirée les sabliers, un par maison, la partie haute rempli de pierres précieuses, chaque sabliers avait sa couleur particulière. Celui qui attira le plus son attention fut le vert, il désignait la maison Serpentard et il était sûr que bientôt il serait lié à cette endroit. D'où il était placé, il pouvait entendre des brides de conversations qui venaient, il en était sur, de la Grande Salle.

" Monsieur Malfoy "

Drago se retourna et pus ainsi constaté que cette voix appartenait à une vieille connaissance de son père, Severus Rogue. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'enterrement de son paternel, au moins un visage familier dans cette école. Il savait par sa mère qu'il enseignait les potions et qu'il faisait également office de directeur des Serpentard. Après un léger geste de tête de ce dernier qui lui intimait de le suivre, Drago le suivit, sans ressentir le mal être que ressentirait un nouveau face à leurs pires cauchemars dans ce château. Après un dédale d'escalier, il arriva dans les cachots dépourvus de fenêtres, la température avait chutée de quelques degrés dans la descente mais cela ne gêna pas Drago autre mesure. Arrivé devant une porte qu'il devina être le bureau de Rogue, celui ci lui fit enfin face.

" Cela fait longtemps, depuis l'enterrement si je ne trompe pas "

" C'est exact "

" Autant vous ôté le privilège de défiler face à vos camarades pour enfilée un chapeau, je pense que vous préférerez le faire maintenant dans mon bureau, même si nous savons déjà dans quelle maison vous serez "

Drago fit un léger signe de tête au maître des potions appréciant ce geste. Au moins il n'aurait pas à parcourir la Grande Salle sous le regard curieux de ces sorciers de pacotille qui le détaillerait comme si il était la nouvelle attraction du moment. Puis savoir que des sang-de-bourbe, ainsi que des sang-mêlés puissent le détaillé en ayant l'idée ridicule d'être sa nouvelle conquête ou tout simplement attirée son attention était stupide et écœurant. Jamais il ne leurs accorderait un regard ou même une attention. L'idée d'être, ne serais-ce qu'un instant en contact avec elles, le rebutait. Sortant de cette pensée désagréable, il suivit Rogue à l'intérieur de son bureau où il se retrouva assis sur un tabouret de bois à trois pieds. Rien qu'un simple effleurement de tête et le Choixpeau annonça, comme il l'avait prédit, Serpentard, comme sa nouvelle maison.

" Félicitations, vous voila sous mes ordres durent une année, vos camarades seront sur votre gauche en rentrant dans la Grande Salle "

Severus Rogue partit de son bureau dans un tourbillon de cape noir, emportant avec lui le tabouret et le chapeau miteux. Drago sortit du bureau sans un regard en arrière, certain qu'il reverrait bientôt ce bureau, et remonta le dédale d'escalier afin de déboucher dans le Grand Hall qu'il traversa en quelques enjambés et rejoignit la file de retardataire qui entraient dans la Grande Salle afin de laisser le Hall vide pour l'arriver des premières années.

La Grande Salle était comme il l'avait lu dans ce maudit livre : L'histoire de Poudlard, que lui avait offert sa mère, afin qu'il possède déjà quelques repaires au sein du château. Cinq tables, représentent chaque maisons ainsi que celle des professeurs occupaient principalement l'espace. L'éclairage était dû aux centaines de bougies blanches qui flottaient à quelques mètres du sol et grâce au plafond plongé dans l'obscurité, reflètent le ciel au dehors, aucune étoile ne brillait ce soir, laissant leurs places à une noirceur d'encre. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés autour des tables, bavardant gaiement de leurs vacances, se réjouissant de leurs retrouvailles sous le regard de certains professeurs ainsi que de Dumbledore observant la scène sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. Pathétique. Se dirigeant sur la gauche, vers la vague verte représentent sa maison, ses yeux se posèrent sur une vieille connaissance : Harry Potter.

Il connaissait Potter depuis sa jeunesse, Ses parents étaient des Aurors qui avaient déjà assurée à plusieurs reprises la protection de sa famille. Il était le seul qu'il considérait le plus ressembler à un ami à ses yeux. Lui aussi possédait un physique avantageux pour rendre folle la gente féminine, malgré cela, il ne s'en préoccupait guère, Drago ne lui connaissait aucune petite amie, ni même conquête, ne serais-ce que d'un soir. Malgré les nombreuses demoiselles de Poudlard, jamais il n'avait accepté leurs faveurs. Beaucoup considéraient que c'était un gâchis d'être seul face à son potentiel de séduction. Il possédait des cheveux, aussi noir qu'un corbeau toujours décoiffés, comme la chevelure de son père, ainsi que des yeux d'un magnifique vert profond qui faisait honneur à la pierre des Serpentard : L'émeraude. D'une taille moyenne, il était légèrement moins musclé que Drago, mais l'intensité de son regard incroyable était suffisant pour faire fondre n'importe quelle fille. Il avait pour lui la gloire d'avoir des parents célèbres dans leurs professions d'Aurores, mais l'inconvénient de ce métier était de sacrifiée la vie de famille. Potter était enfant unique, habitué à la solitude, ces parents pouvant partir en mission pendant des mois. Drago l'avait rencontrée la première fois, il y a 13 ans. A cette époque, tous deux n'étaient âgés que de 4 ans. Ces parents étaient chargés de la protection de ceux de Malfoy qui avaient reçu plusieurs menaces de mort. Durent cette période, les deux enfants avaient donc été quotidiennement en contact, vivant sous le même toit avant de laisser les Potter profiter de l'évolution de leurs fils. Lorsque leur mission fût finie, ils étaient resté en contact, nouant un léger lien entre eux deux, se rendant visite lorsque Drago était en Angleterre.

Drago avança donc et pris place sur le banc face à son ami. Tout deux se détaillèrent en silence. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis 2 ans, lorsque les Potter avaient été conviés au repas de Noël de la famille Malfoy, une réception prestigieuse et luxueuse où même le Ministre de la Magie était présent.

" Potter, cela fait longtemps, au moins un visage familier dans cette maison "

" J'avais entendu les rumeurs de l'arrivée d'un mystérieux blond à Poudlard, bienvenue chez les Serpentard "

Leurs conversations s'arrêtèrent là. Inutile d'ajouter de mots superflus. Tout deux se tournèrent vers la table où était regroupée les professeurs, dont Rogue qui venait de faire son entrée et qui rejoignait la place qui lui était réservée. A peine fut-il assis que les portes situées entre la Grande Salle et le Grand Hall s'ouvrirent, annonçant que la Répartition des nouveaux élèves allait commencer dans quelques instants. Le silence se fit et chacun allèrent dans leurs contemplations des premières années accompagné d'un Géant, d'une vieille chouette aux cheveux gris, et d'une élève à la chevelure brune qui partait rejoindre les Gryffondor. Drago remarquait bien que toutes ces têtes étaient nouvelles pour lui, ainsi décida-t-il d'aller chercher les informations dont il avait besoin pour satisfaire légèrement sa curiosité. Autant commencé à prendre mes marques, pensa-t-il. Il était coincé dans ce château afin d'y faire sa dernière année d'étude, il devra donc apprendre les noms des têtes qu'il sera amenée à rencontrée. Il détourna le regard du spectacle de la répartition qui avait commencé pour fixée Potter. Juste une fraction de seconde lui fut suffisante pour savoir le nom, le caractère ainsi que tous les souvenirs liés à deux personnes qui venait de voir. La légilimancie était une capacité qu'il maitrisait à l'extrême. Grâce à cela, il était capable d'extraire les émotions, les souvenirs de l'esprit d'une autre personne, il lui suffisait d'un simple contact visuel afin de savoir tout ce que sa curiosité désirait afin d'être satisfait. Plus la victime est vulnérable, plus la manipulation est simple. Cependant Malfoy était contrarié. Certes il venait de découvrir que le Géant se nommait Hagrid et qu'il était le professeur loufoque des soins aux Créatures magiques et que la vieille aux cheveux gris était McGonagall, directrice adjointe et aussi celle des Griffis, professeur de métamorphose, aussi gracieuse d'un veracrasse, il n'avait pas réussi à posséder l'identité de la Brune. Bien que cette information soit minime, il ne comprenait pas le blocage de Potter à lui interdire l'accès aux souvenirs la concernant. Reportent son attention au centre de la salle, il remarqua que la répartition se terminait. McGonagall prenait sa place à la droite de Dumbledore, alors que celui ci se levait et qu'il s'apprêtait à donner son discours de début d'année. Durant une fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent.

" Chers Élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année au sein de Poudlard. C'est avec joie que je vous retrouve comme chaque année, aussi bien les anciens que les nouveaux. Tous les premières années ayant été répartis dans chaque maison, j'aimerai d'abord également vous faire part de l'arrivée parmi nous de Monsieur Malfoy qui revient à la maison Serpentard pour la septième et dernière année."

Une multitude de regards, aussi bien masculins que féminins se posèrent sur le bond. Alors que quelques applaudissement résonnèrent dans la salle, principalement venus des Serpentard, celui ci décida de ne pas en tenir rigueur et resta sagement sur son banc regardant Dumby qui venait de réduire en miette sa discrétion face à son arrivé dans cette école. Déjà Malfoy réfléchissait à une petite surprise de son cru pour le remercier de cette attention. Cependant Dumbledore reprit son discours.

" Cette Année nous avons également un nouveau Préfet et une nouvelle Préfète en Chef, veuillez applaudir Monsieur Potter des Serpentard, ainsi que Mademoiselle Granger des Gryffondor."

Alors que les regards se posaient principalement sur Potter et sur son insigne, montrant l'étendue du charisme de ce dernier sur la gente féminine, Malfoy en profita plutôt pour regarder son homologue féminine. C'était la fameuse Brune. Granger. Il captura le regard de la rouge et or, plongeant dans les yeux chocolat de la sorcière à travers la foule.

_-Meteor Shower -_

Hermione avait les yeux écarquiller devant la sublime bâtisse qu'était Poudlard, à bord de la barque ensorcelée dans laquelle elle était installée en compagnie de quelques première année, elle se remémora son premier voyage dans celle ci. Elle, simple enfant née de moldus, avait reçu une lettre pour étudier dans cette école prestigieuse afin de devenir une sorcière accomplie. Ce château l'émerveillerait toujours, ces hautes tours, le plafond magique de la grande salle, les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, les cachots sombres, froids, et humides. Le voyage ne durait pas longtemps, juste assez pour observer le domaine, apercevoir la forêt interdite ainsi que de contempler au loin le terrain de Quidditch. Une légère secousse vint mettre fin au songe de la brunette. La barque venait d'arriver au bord du lac et les élèves commencèrent à se rassembler, réuni par l'excitation mais également la peur de franchir les doubles portes qui les mèneraient vers un nouveau monde, vers une nouvelle maison. Prenant la tête de l'expédition, Hagrid resta en retrait, observant, afin qu'aucun élève ne souhaite devenir le nouvel aventurier de Poudlard et obtenir une retenue exemplaire dès le premier jour. Tout en suivant le chantier sinueux, Hermione songeait à son homologue masculin. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là à l'aider ? Etait-il malade ? Avait-il oublié ? Ou Dumbledore avait-il soudainement décidé qu'elle serait seule cette année ? Ces questions trouveraient bientôt une réponse car comme chaque année, le Préfet et la Préfète en Chef étaient présentés lors du discours de bienvenue du directeur.

" Dépêchez-vous d'entrée que nous commençons la répartition. Ravie de vous revoir Miss Granger "

Le professeur McGonagall était devant les portes entrouvertes du château, emmitouflé dans sa cape noir. Un léger sourire aux lèvres face aux nouvelles recrues diriger dérière son élève préférée qui de plus faisait partie de sa maison à son plus grand honneur. Hermione Granger était une élève brillante, elle possédait un énorme potentiel, son apprentissage magique était des plus performants et elle surpassait généralement ces camarades. Surnommée de Miss-je-sais-tout, ce surnom n'avait aucun impact sur elle, son objectif était limpide, elle voulait faire oubliée ses origines Moldus, montrant une capacité et une détermination sans faille. Hermione était maintenant au coté de sa directrice de maison.

" Bonsoir Professeur, je suis également ravie de vous revoir ce soir "

Entrant à l'intérieur de Poudlard, dans le Grand Hall, elle attendit aux coté de McGonagall que chaque élèves soit au chaud avant de fermer les immenses portes et scellé le destin des futurs sorciers. Hagrid, quant à lui, était en retrait observant ses futurs élèves, rêvant déjà des innombrables créatures qui feraient leurs joies ou leurs pires cauchemars.

Après un léger discours de McGonagall, montrant déjà toute l'autorité dont elle faisait preuve pour discipliner ses élèves, Hermione ouvrit les portes menant à la Grande Salle et partit s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, sa maison pour la septième année consécutive. Cette maison lui manquerait. Cette bonne humeur, ce soutien les uns envers les autres, les éclats de rire…

Installée sur le banc, elle était entourée de deux rouquins. Sa seconde famille. Sur sa gauche, Ginny Weasley. Une belle rouquine aux magnifiques taches de rousseur. (Note de la correctrice : depuis quand tu l'as trouve belle ?) Une chevelure flamboyante et des yeux bleus azur. D'un an sa cadette, elle était également attrapeuse au sein de leur équipe de Quidditch. Préfète, elle s'était liée à Hermione grâce à son frère situé à la droite de cette dernière : Ronald Weasley dit Ron. Du même roux que sa sœur, ils faisaient tous deux partis d'une famille de 7 ans. Il était d'une grandeur incroyable et une silhouette fine, plutôt étonnante lorsque l'on savait la quantité de nourriture qu'il engloutissait à chaque repas. Il faisait également parti de l'équipe en temps que Gardien. Malgré des débuts peu glorieux, il avait réussi à force d'entrainement et de volonté à devenir un bon allié. Hermione se sentait bien parmi eux. Elle avait rencontrée Ron lors de son premier voyage au sein du Poudlard Express. Il avait gentiment demandé s'il pouvait partager son compartiment et l'avait aidé à ranger sa lourde malle. Une bonne complicité était née durent les quelques heures de trajet du train qui s'était prolongé après les répartitions. Bien que Ronald Weasley possédé une attirance pour Hermione, celle-ci avait poliment repoussé ses avances. Elle ne souhaitait aucune relation. Ses retrouvailles amicales furent interrompus par le discours de Dumbledore qui faisait suite à la fin de la répartition. Enfin elle en serait plus sur ce fameux homologue masculin qui l'avait lâché.

"…Tous les premières années ayant étés réparties dans chaque maison, j'aimerai d'abord vous faire part de l'arrivée parmi nous de Monsieur Malfoy qui revient à la maison Serpentard pour la septième et dernière année."

Ainsi donc la rumeur était vrai, un nouvel élève était présent à Poudlard, et d'après la rumeur il avait l'allure d'un ange. La curiosité l'emportant, Hermione pencha légèrement la tête afin de découvrir le soit disant charismatique Malfoy mais celui ci ne dénia pas se lever et une légère déception l'emporta. Mais Gryffondor dans l'âme elle cessa sa recherche, surtout pour apercevoir un Serpentard qui lui rendrait la vie compliqué à un moment où un autre.

" Cette Année nous avons également un nouveau Préfet et une nouvelle Préfète en Chef, veuillez applaudir Monsieur Potter des Serpentard, ainsi que Mademoiselle Granger des Gryffondor."

Ainsi donc son homologue masculin était Potter. Par conséquent elle était plus vraiment étonnée de son absence lors de leur première mission. Il était quelqu'un de mystérieux et solitaire. Doué en magie et également pour être l'un des garçons les plus convoités grâce à son charisme et son regard troublant, il n'avait jamais montré sa préférence pour sa maison, ni pour aucune autre. Parfois Hermione s'étonnait de le voir à Serpentard, sa place aurait été mieux aux prêt des Serdaigle. Il possédait un savoir également incroyable, reproduisant des sorts puissant, voir rare qu'Hermione prenait plusieurs jours à savoir pratiquée. Elle le chercha à travers la foule qui la félicitait de sa promotion mais surpris un regard d'une couleur tout autre. Un profond gris, semblable à de l'acier.


	3. Tes regards

Auteur : ChocolateCherry

Correctrice : une-fée-qui-écrit

RARs :

Byuul : Bien que triste que tu n'ai pas trouvée le sommeil, je suis ravie que tu ai trouvé ma fiction ^^. Ravie que Drago te plaise et concernent son futur et celui d'Hermione, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Il est beau mon Harry hein ^^. J'avoue que pendant que j'écrivais sa description, je me lamentais de mon statut de célibataire. Cruel déception de ne pas avoir un Harry à porter de main…

J'espère que cette suite te satisfera également et merci de ton avis dans tes favoris cela fait toujours plaisir. !

Sam : Ravie que mes deux chapitres t'attirent, j'espère que celui la te plaira tout autant.

Merci également à Anamika101, Byuul et Gabrielle Sassano pour leurs ajouts dans les favoris.

Résumé des Chapitres précédents : Drago Malfoy arrive à Poudlard pour sa première et unique année à Poudlard après la mort de son père, ayant suivi des cours à domicile. Ne cachant pas sa haine pour les Moldus ainsi que les sangs de bourdes, il ignore le regard de ces camarades, essayant de passer inaperçu pour son premier jour au sein de l'établissement. D'un blond presque blanc, une peau diaphane, des yeux gris accompagnés d'une silhouette fine, le jeune homme ne passe pas inaperçu parmi la foule, notamment grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore qui informe les étudiants de son arrivée au château, ce qui provoque son irritation. Choisi par le Choixpeau pour intégrer la maison Serpentard, il retrouve à sa table un visage connu, celui d'Harry Potter, un ami d'enfance. Possédant une connaissance magique impressionnante, il fait usage de la légilimancie non formulé sur son mystérieux et solitaire camarade aux yeux émeraude pour reconnaître et s'informer sur les principales personnes croisant son regard. Lors du discours de Dumbledore, il a l'occasion également de découvrir que les nouveaux préfets et préfète en chef de l'école ne sont d'autres que Potter et Granger. Alors que les regards se posent sur le Serpentard aux émeraudes, montrant ainsi l'étendue du charisme de ce dernier sur la gente féminine, Malfoy profite de l'agitation pour observer la fameuse brune à travers la foule et capture ainsi le regard de la Gryffondor aux yeux noisettes.

Hermione Granger, nommée nouvelle préfète en Chef, arrive également au sein de Poudlard pour sa dernière année d'étude. De parents Moldus, elle fit le voyage seul à bord du Poudlard Express, en n'ayant aucune nouvelle ou information sur son homologue masculin. Accompagnant les premières années à travers le lac et se remémorent ainsi ces premières impressions face à l'impressionnante bâtisse abritant l'école prestigieuse de magie ainsi que l'émerveillement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle, simple enfant née de Moldus, avait reçu une lettre l'invitant à étudier dans cette école. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle ayant laissée les nouveaux étudiants à sa directrice de maison : Mc Gonagall, elle retrouva avec joie ses deux meilleurs amis : Ronald et Ginny Weasley, des célèbres rouquins joueurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. C'est lors du Discours d'accueil du Directeur de l'école : Dumbledore, qu'elle apprend que son partenaire est Harry Potter, Serpentard aux yeux Emeraudes, célibataire convoitée mais également solitaire, mystérieux et énigmatiques. Alors qu'elle recherche son homologue à travers la foule la félicitant son nouveau statut, elle rencontre un regard d'un couleur tout autre. Un profond gris, semblable à de l'acier.

**Chapitre 2 : Tes Regards.**

_Ne te sens pas à l'aise_

_Ne sois pas sensible_

_Balance tout ce que tu as_

_Arrête moi si tu peux._

_Jimmy Eat World - Be Sensible_

Des visages, des bras par dizaine étaient devant Hermione, la félicitant pour son poste. Certains essayant déjà de s'assurer son amitié pour passer outre l'autorité qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Personne n'avait été mis au courant de la nouvelle situation de la Brunette. Sauf ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle avait informés au cours de l'été, peu après la remise de son insigne. L'annonce de Dumbledore n'avait pas spécialement surpris ses camarades, après tout elle était la miss je-sais-tout de l'école, montrant un respect sans faute envers le règlement et également l'élève préférée de la directrice adjointe McGonagall. Montrant quelques sourires forcés face à ses camarades, son attention était plutôt posé sur la table des Serpentard à la recherche de deux magnifiques yeux verts. Alors qu'elle balayait du regard la table à la recherche du regard en question ses yeux tombèrent face à un intriguant regard argenté qui la fixait avec intensité malgré la distance.

Hermione perdit un instant l'objet de sa recherche afin d'elle aussi contemplée le visage du jeune homme qui la regardait avec une obstination qui frôlait l'impolitesse. L'homme possédait des cheveux blonds, penchant plutôt vers le blanc, une longueur acceptable tombant légèrement devant ses yeux d'acier toujours ancrée sur elle. Les traits fins, les jolies rondeurs de l'enfance s'étant évanouies. Son corps était mince mais pas du genre mou ou disgracieux. Pâle de peau, s'accordant à ces cheveux et attirant l'attention sur son regard, il avait un charme naturel. Cependant son attention fût détournée lorsqu'un camarade de sa maison s'interposa entre leur intriguant échange afin d'emprunter la carafe de jus de citrouille se situant face à elle. Reprenant pied dans réalité dont elle s'était déconnectée durant quelques secondes, elle reporta son attention sur la table des professeurs, renonçant à la recherche de Potter. Le Serpentard aux yeux argentés avait eu cependant le don de l'intriguer. Etait-il le fameux Drago Malfoy qu'avait mentionnée Dumbledore, arrivant directement en septième année au sein de Poudlard. C'était évident. Le jeune homme était suffisamment âgé pour avoir perdu la douceur de ses traits et jamais encore Hermione n'avait croisé un tel regard même si il appartenait à un Serpentard, sinon elle l'aurait déjà croisé lors d'un cours en commun dans le passé.

Le discours était enfin terminé, la brunette étouffa un soupir de satisfaction lorsque les plats tous plus succulent les uns que les autres apparurent sur la grande table en chêne. Les grondements du ventre de Ron l'avaient empêchée de comprendre une bonne partie de la fin, provoquant sa contrariété. Essayant d'évitée les bras emportant chaque plat à la porté de son meilleur ami, elle prit un morceau de pâté en croûte, écoutant vaguement la conversation de ces amis. Hermione était plutôt occupée à empêché son regard de se poser sur la table des verts, ce qui était ridicule. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais accordée la moindre importance à l'un de ces occupant qui étaient généralement égoïstes, ingrats, imbu de leurs personnes, et ayant une capacité magique aussi élevé qu'un veracrasse à part quelques, voir plutôt une exception. A vrai dire ils ne valaient rien, mais ce qui intéressait la brunette était plutôt de retrouver le contact avec le mystérieux blond afin de calmer la curiosité qui la dévorait. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait réussi à capter son attention, chose plutôt rare.

"… Alors tu ne seras plus dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor ? "

Détournant le regard, Hermione observa l'interlocutrice, venant de lui parler, coupant ainsi sa vaine recherche à la table de l'idiotie. Ginny lui faisait face, sourire aux lèvres, attendant visiblement une réponse à la question qu'elle venait de poser. Ses yeux azur scrutant le visage de son amie. Ayant vaguement entendu la fin de la demande, la brunette tenta une réponse, espèrent répondre correctement.

" Non. Le préfet et la préfète en chef dispose d'une chambre au premier étage afin de pouvoir entrer et sortir comme bon nous semblent, sans gênée d'autre personne. Cependant notre salle commune reste la même, donc nous nous croiserons toujours dans la tour de Gryffondor. "

Mon léger sourire ne dissipa pas la peine de la rouquine face à cette nouvelle, Hermione tenta néanmoins de la rassurer, allant même jusqu'à l'invitée à passer certaines nuits avec elle afin de profiter de la tranquillité du lieu. Ronald ayant l'oreille tendu malgré son grignotement incessant sembla choqué à cette nouvelle.

" Alors nous te verrons pratiquement plus ? Tu passais ton temps entre le dortoir et la bibliothèque les années précédentes, rarement dans la salle commune. Qui m'aidera maintenant pour vérifier mes devoirs ou me passer les notes des cours ? "

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour face à ce dialogue peu glorieux de la vision d'amitié que possédait le rouquin. Elle commençait déjà à s'énerver lors de son premier jour. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ce Weasley, elle pensait que depuis le temps, elle était autre chose qu'une miss parfaite je-sais-tout pour lui.

" Tu n'auras qu'à devenir intelligent, cela ne te feras pas de mal crois moi. "

Ginny laissa un léger rire résonné dans l'air en observant son frère choqué des paroles d'Hermione à son encontre au point d'oublier la fourchette suspendue prêt de sa bouche entrouverte. Malgré cela l'atmosphère était détendue.

_- Meteor Shower -_

L'annonce du Préfet en Chef de Poudlard avait crée une vive réaction, surtout de la part de la gente féminine. Applaudissant avec un entrain certain, le Serpentard aux yeux d'émeraudes nommé Harry Potter. Son pouvoir de séduction, et le charisme dont il était doté, était principalement la cause de tout ces regards tournées vers lui. Celui ci ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela, prêtant d'avantage d'attention au ciel dépourvu d'étoile du plafond magique du Château. Malfoy, quant à lui, était plutôt occupé à chercher qui était celle qui serait son homologue féminine. La fameuse Granger des Gryffondor. Observant la table avec attention, il observa l'amas de personne regrouper autour d'une Brune. La fameuse silhouette de quelques minutes était donc elle. Alors qu'une des personnes regroupés autour d'elle s'éloignait il put enfin la distinguée entièrement, plongeant son regard d'acier dans les yeux noisettes de la sorcière à travers la foule. Son regard le troublait, il était entrain d'une curiosité différente de l'attention qu'il provoquait généralement. Il n'était ni flatteur, ni appréciateur. Plutôt curieux, comme ci elle cherchait à déceler quelque chose en lui, au delà de son apparence. Cela le déstabilisait légèrement. Mais en Serpentard et principalement Malfoy qui se respecte, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela.

Il devait avouer qu'elle possédait un certain charme. Une masse de boucles brunes encadrait son visage. Ses traits étaient fins et il remarqua que son sourire était crispé. Elle se forçait, cela était une évidence. Elle manquait cruellement de pratique dans le mensonge. Elle possédait une faible corpulence, et bien qu'assise sur un banc inconfortable il devinait qu'elle n'était pas bien grande en comparaison du rouquin qui la regardait d'un air niais à souhait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser la légilimancie sur elle afin d'avoir plus de détails et principalement connaître ses origines, le contact visuel fut interrompu par un stupide Griffi qui se pencha légèrement afin d'attraper une carafe. Agacé d'être dérangé dans son inspection, il lança un regard peu amène vers le coupable. Une seconde plus tard, la carafe se brisait en plusieurs morceaux éclaboussant de jus de citrouille son détenteur.

Avec un rictus mauvais, Malfoy reporta son attention sur le brun assis face à lui. Celui ci observait également la table des Rouges et suite à " l'accident " lança un regard envers le Blond. Celui ci lui répondu par un léger sourire. Pas besoin de mot, ni même de légilimancie, comprenant l'affirmation muette qui lui était destiné. Le reste du discours ne n'étant guère intéressant, Drago préféra s'intéresser d'avantage à ses camarades réunis autour de la table. Assise non loin de lui à sa gauche se trouvait une fille brune. Elle possédait, et cela sautait aux yeux, un charme nettement réduit par rapport à la Griffi. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, caressant à peine ses épaules carrées. Il ne distinguait pas la couleur de ses yeux, étant de profil. Comme ci, elle sentait son regard, elle pivota légèrement vers lui. Ainsi donc il était marron, terne. Profitent du contact visuelle, il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson, fille unique de sang-pur. Egalement en 7ème année. Son attention envers lui était du à son interlocuteur face à elle. Un certain Blaise Zabini, de la même année. Son esprit souffrait légèrement de divagation, surement était-elle timbrée. Elle était déjà en train d'imaginer se pavaner à son bras à travers les couloirs. Ecœuré devant l'imagination futile et hallucinante de la Serpentard, il détourna le regard.

Les plats arrivèrent sur la table. S'emparant d'un plat de viande en sauce, il prit un petit morceau afin de tester la qualité de la nourriture de cette école. Il devait avouer que les elfes de maison n'étaient pas mauvais, c'était potable. Le brun face à lui, ne touchait pratiquement pas aux plats. Ce contentant de manger de légères bouchées sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. Le repas se passa dans ce même silence, tout deux n'étant pas du genre à parler en public et contrôlant parfaitement la Légilimancie, dialogué en voix off était préférable pour eux deux. Il apprit de part la mémoire de Potter, de ce qu'il acceptait de partager, quelques informations sur sa fameuse homologue de chez les Griffis. Elle semblait être particulièrement intelligente pour une sang de bourde, une première ! Apparemment les miracles existaient pour les nés Moldus ! Elle fréquentait également la bibliothèque plus que de raison. Potter semblait posséder un large savoir sur les habitudes de Granger. Cependant il ne laissait voir que certains détails minimes. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait qu'il obtiendrait tout ce qu'il voulait directement à la source. Il s'étonnait lui même de prendre un peu de son temps afin d'apprendre à connaître une sang de bourde. Jamais une tel chose ne s'était produite dans le passée.

Grâce à Potter, il apprit également le mode de fonction de Poudlard en quelques minutes, aussi bien de l'attitude des professeurs, en passent au mot-de-passe de chaque maison dût à son statut de préfet en chef. Il était sur que cette dernière information lui serait utile à un moment donnée.

Alors que les desserts arrivaient sur la table, Malfoy sentit un sentiment désagréable. Il était observé. Tournent la tête, il remarqua que la fameuse Granger venait de détourner le regard de sa table afin d'entamer une conversation avec une rouquine. Peut-être le cherchait-elle ? Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Dans les prochains jours, il allait bien s'amuser. Ce fût avec un plaisir non dissimulée qu'il s'empara d'une parte de tarte à la mélasse.

Le repas se termina sans évènement notable. A part peut-être le fait qu'il avait été témoin de la stupidité de deux garçons de sa maison nommée Crabbe et Goyle. Tout deux s'étaient disputés pour une chose futile mais apparemment vitale pour eux : Une part de gâteau. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur la capacité mentale de ces deux idiots. Il s'était d'ailleurs bien amusé à faire disparaître l'objet du conflit sous leurs yeux globuleux. De toute évidence leurs cerveaux ne devaient guère dépasser la taille d'un petit pois, et encore la comparaison était trop flatteuse pour eux.

Se levant du banc qu'il occupait depuis un peu plus d'une heure, Malfoy rejoignit sans entrain le retard de ses condisciples avant de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. Bien qu'il en savait suffisamment sur le château et sur le mot de passe grâce à Potter, il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention des le premier jour. Après tout, chaque personne de ce château aurait bientôt le loisir d'apprendre à leur dépend ses petits tours.

Restent en fin de peloton dans le trajet menant chez les Serpentard, il n'accorda aucune importance aux regards se voulant charmeur de Parkinson et de sa copine nommée Millicent Bulstrode. Cette dernière était tout simplement hideuse. Pour une sang-pur, elle était tout simplement immonde, elle devait certainement faire honte à sa famille de part sa simple existence. Rien que le fait d'avoir posée ses yeux durant quelques secondes sur sa silhouette graisseuse lui donnait la nausée. Un monstre. Il y avait une horrible bête entre les murs de Poudlard. Détournant les yeux de ce spectacle minable et encourent, il franchit le mur de pierre abritant sa nouvelle maison. Connaissant déjà visuellement l'allure de la salle commune grâce aux souvenirs de Potter, il monta directement vers le dortoir des 7 èmes années, envahie d'une joie intense de partager une chambre avec des parasites. Apparemment l'intimité, Dumbledore ne connaissait pas. Se laissant tomber sur l'un des lit qui composait la chambre dans les tons de Serpentard, Vert et Argent, il observa la tenture du lit un instant, laissant sa tête analysée chaque information, chaque visage, excepté celui de Parkinson et de sa bestiole de compagnie, qu'il avait saisi au cours de la soirée.

Les événements futurs promettaient d'être… Intéressant.

D'un simple sort informulé, il fit enlever son uniforme et s'allongea sur le matelas, recouvrent son corps des couvertures de soies, fermant les paupières, sombrant vers le sommeil.

_- Meteor Shower -_

La table des Gryffondor étaient sans doute celle qui provoquait le plus de bruit dans la Grande Salle. Les rires de chaque étudiant heureux de se retrouver, partageant une blague ou tout simplement des souvenirs de vacances résonnaient entre les 4 murs. Portant son attention vers son assiette vide, Hermione se servit une part de tarte pendant que Neville, un garçon légèrement bien portant, mais excessivement maladroit lui racontait ses déboires de l'été en compagnie de sa Grand-mère. Ces parents étaient des Aurors reconnus et il désespérait sa famille de ne pas posséder l'intelligence de ses géniteurs. La brunette était compatissante envers lui, il était quelqu'un d'attachant et malgré ses maladresses, avait bon cœur. Le repas se termina calmement. Une fois la table débarrassé des dernières assiettes, il était temps pour la Préfète en Chef d'accomplir sa mission. Se relevant du banc en compagnie de Ron et de Ginny tout deux préfet de Gryffondor, une voix l'interpella.

" Désolé de ne pas t'avoir averti de mon absence aujourd'hui, mais les premières sont trop… bruyants "

C'était sa voix… Celle de Potter. Se retournant afin de faire face à son interlocuteur, elle s'aperçut qu'il était plus proche d'elle, qu'elle ne l'avait devinée. A bien réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble dans ce château. Généralement les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne possédaient aucun dialogue, juste quelques injustes ridicules. Il l'observait et apparemment attendait une réponse de sa part. Le choc passé, et après avoir écoulé assez de temps pour laisser croire qu'elle était sourde, elle prit enfin la parole.

" Ce n'est rien, mais à l'avenir tâche de m'envoyée un hibou. On se retrouve demain pour la distribution des emplois du temps ? "

C'est d'un hochement de tête du Brun qu'ils se séparèrent. Bien que troublée par cette échange surréaliste, un Serpent et une Lionne communiquant pacifiquement, et avoir transmis le mot de passe aux préfets des différents maisons, elle partie d'un pas incertain vers la chambre qui lui était réservée. Avait-elle rêvée ? Non. La réponse fusa comme une évidence. A bien réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais entendue la voix du Serpentard, il était du genre discret, prenant des notes dans un coin d'une salle de cours, accomplissant son travail sans demander un quelconque conseil ou même une aide particulière. Sans vraiment sans rentre compte, elle était déjà au premier étage, dans le couloir réservé au Préfet et à la Préfète en Chef légèrement éclairé à la torche. La voie était sans issue et ne possédait rien de particulier à par les deux portes face à face donnent accès à leurs espaces privés, juste une chambre et une salle de bain privée.

" Mais au moins une certaine intimité par rapport aux dortoirs ", pensa-t-elle.

Tapotent 3 coups sec de sa baguette sur la porte en chêne gravée de son nom, celle-ci grinça, l'invitant à entrée. Ce n'était pas bien grand, la pièce étant principalement composée d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'un bureau, une petite cheminée était au centre. Une autre porte donnait, quant à elle, sur la salle de bain. C'était simple mais confortable.

_- Meteor Shower -_

Le premier tour de garde fût simple, malgré les divers étages à surveillés et l'aide qu'elle avait apportée à quelques élèves, principalement les premières années, perdu dans l'enceinte du château. Généralement les étudiants ne souhaitaient pas être mal vue dés le premier jour. Mais elle ne doutait pas que les prochaines semaines ne seraient pas de tout repos. Entrant dans sa chambre, Hermione commença à enlever son uniforme, laissant les vêtements s'étaler sur le sol, fatiguée de cette journée.

Après une douche méritée et un léger combat pour disciplinés ses boucles brunes mouillés, la Gryffondor s'installa entre les draps qui n'attendait qu'elle. Cette première journée avait été assez calme dans l'ensemble. Rien de bien particulier à part le fameux regard d'acier qu'elle avait surpris au cours de la soirée de Répartition. Bien qu'elle n'en mettrait pas sa main à coupé, l'identité du jeune homme ne devait n'être d'autre que le fameux Drago Malfoy. Laissant son esprit divagué quelques instants, elle s'endormie sur ses trois affirmations :

Premièrement : Elle était Préfète en Chef avec Harry Potter.

Deuxièmement : Un nouveau Serpentard vient de faire son arrivé à Poudlard.

Troisièmement : L'année s'annonçait... particulière.

_- Meteor Shower -_

Une nouvelle année de cours allait commencer. Ayant retrouvé Potter au petit déjeuner, ils s'étaient partager équitablement les emplois du temps. Elle s'occupait donc des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors tandis qu'il se chargeait des Serpentards et des malheureux Poussoufles qui voyaient arrivé le Grand méchant loup. Bien qu'attribuée ce surnom à son homologue masculin était exagérée, celui ci étant différent de ses camarades de maison. N'ayant à sa connaissance, jamais rabaissée une personne, que ce soit par son savoir magique, sa timidité ou encore de part ses origines.

" Chénial, cette année ... nos cours avec … Cherpentard "

" Ron, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine "

" Oh ché bon Gin, toi tu n'as que les Cherdaigle "

Hermione venait de s'installer sur le banc où étaient déjà installés ses deux meilleurs amis. Apparemment Ron n'avait toujours pas appris à manger la bouche fermée durent l'été. Contemplant l'emploi du temps qui provoquait la gaieté de Ron, elle put ainsi constater que pratiquement tout les cours, à l'exception d'un seul, étaient en commun avec les Serpents, décidément l'année commençait de manière spectaculaire. Dans la salle, des soupirs de frustrations se firent entendre, apparemment les Lions n'étaient pas les seuls à trouver des inconvénients à leur planning. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le regard dépité que faisait Neville au bout de papier entre ses doigts, visiblement son cauchemar devenait réalité. Les 6 dernières années, les Rouges et Or n'avaient jamais partagé plus que quelques cours avec les Verts et Argents, mais la chance avait tournée cette année.

" Quel cauchemar. " Soupira Ron

" Quel soulagement de t'entendre parler la bouche vide " Répliqua Gin.

Observant avec le sourire, le choc des rouquins sous ses yeux, Hermione prit l'un des plats et se servit copieusement d'œufs frits. Autant avoir l'estomac bien rempli avant cette matinée qui promettait d'être longue. Remplissant son verre de Jus de Citrouille, elle ne se doutait pas un instant qu'à une table reculée, une personne l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes.


End file.
